


Moment of Innocence

by learose80



Category: Merlin (TV), The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learose80/pseuds/learose80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a alternative universe, Anne meet both Lancelot and Aramis, two gorgeous look-alike boys. And there's a threesome :p<br/>It's pwp, so not much to say here ;)<br/>It's just hot and ,weirdly, one of the most romantic and purest love story I've ever written if that makes any sense (when you think threesome) haha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment of Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is dedicated to my great friend and sister L.  
> Always ;)  
> Thanks for being such a great woman and encourage me in this path !  
> My first threesome story so I hope you'll like it and enjoy the hot parts

It was a hot summer day. Finally Anne was safe and she had her two friends Lancelot and Aramis to thank for that .

Her two look-alike friends, so similar in look that you could swear they were twin brothers, even though they had no bloodties whatsoever. Aramis had a beard and long curly hair, while Lancelot had stubble, with short tousled hair. But both had that gorgeous dark brown hair color and eyes that could make you forget everything you were about to say two seconds ago.

Hasard made it possible for her to meet the same person from two different dimensions, as if their destinies were entertwined somehow.

But both Aramis and Lancelot had the same qualities : kind beyond mesure, generous, funny and enthusiastic, respectful and galant like knights from the past.

And they were indeed her Knights, knights that saved her from a funest death, Rochefort would have surely killed her if they didn't appear to save her . They had been inseparable since that night, three weeks ago. Talking about their lives, their past, and laughing.... God they laughed so much, all the time. There had been an instant connection between them, like they already knew each other from previous lives, centuries ago.

 

They were talking in the garden, safe from view, thanks to the high wooden palissades that were all around it. Suddenly the automatic sprinkler started to turn all around them. The guys ran away under the porch but she started to laugh, opening her arms to the pouring water, smiling, face up to the blue sunny sky . She just stayed there, closing her eyes, enjoying the freshness of it on her, completely unaware of the fabric of her cloth closing tightly around her body, and offering the two boys a glimpse of her nipples under her tshirt.

In a laugh, she looked at them and running to them, took their hands in hers, pulling them towards the water.

Aramis and Lancelot burst into laughter, eye crinkles both appearing at the same time. They played under the sprinkler until it stopped turning . They were completely soaked from head to toe. The boys' T-shirt stuck to their torso tightly, marrying their muscles. Suddenly they all stop laughing, staring at each other. Both guys tended one hand to put a stroke of her hair out of her face.

They stayed there, their hand staying in mid-air, a little uneasy. They were both staring at her, unable to look away.

Anne was looking closely at their faces, their gorgeous faces . They were most probably the two most beautiful men she‘d ever met. She took their hand, one in each of hers, and started to walk backwards until she reached the porch in front of the house... They just followed her without discussion, still unable to break eye contact, like they were under a spell of some sort.

 

Without thinking, Anne just bent forward and kissed very lightly Lancelot on his lips, just for a second. Then she turned on her right and did the same with Aramis. They both held their breath a little startled by this mark of affection. But true thing, it felt right to all three of them. Not weird but natural. She still had their hands in hers.

She came closer to Aramis and pulled him even closer until slowly their lips met again, longer and deeper this time. Lancelot seemed hypnothized by the sight of his two friends kissing each other in front of him. His heart was pounding in his chest so loud he could swear they could all hear it. His heartbeat went even faster when Anne stopped kissing Aramis and putting her hand behind his neck, started kissing him the same way.

While she was kissing Lancelot, she drew Aramis by the hand until he was placed behind her, his back to the wall. She took one step back so her body was closely against Aramis' soaked body, and pulling Lancelot by the collar, went back to kiss him.

The four hands of Aramis and Lancelot were caressing her all over her wet clothes, making her shiver. Sometimes, Aramis and Lancelot's hands met each other but they didn't seem bothered by the touch at all. It was like, everything that had happened before had the sole purpose of being here, in that time and place. She turned her head a little and kissed Aramis passionately. Their tongues were playing with each other, while she could feel Lancelot's breath and mouth against the hollow of her neck. Lost in time, Aramis and Lancelot put their hands at her waist,crushing the fabric of her shirt between their fingers, their eyes both staring at her in a silent question. She looked at them, one face and then the other, and not looking away she, very slightly, nodded her head in a mute approval, raising her arms in the air. Four hands grabbed her T-shirt and pulled it over her head in a swift move. They gently threw it away on the floor. She put her arms down, a little shyly, against Lancelot's chest. Aramis expertly undid her bra, and took it off her gently caressing her shoulders. Lancelot put his hand under her skirt, caressing her thighs, her butt, making her moan, while she kissed Aramis again. He unzipped it and both Aramis and himself made it slip along her legs very slowly.

 

They were both tightly encercling her, so close that she could feel them both hard against her, filling her with anticipation. All three of them were flushed, short of breath, hearts pounding in their chests so hard it felt like they were going to explode. But all felt very natural and easy. No hesitation in their moves, no.

Lancelot bent a little and sucked her nipple softly. Aramis still behind her, took his hand down until it reached her panties, slipping his hand under the fabric, he very gently started to rub her soft spot in circle.

Anne screamed a little, startled by the touch and the heat she felt inside of her. She was so turned on already that she went wet in a second under Aramis' touch. She pulled Lancelot's hair, begging him to suck harder. Aramis was teasingly sucking her earlobe and his tongue was tracing a path on her neck and shoulder.

He took his hand out of her panties and Anne had a little scream of discontent at the sudden emptiness against her sex. Lancelot's tongue left her nipples and made a path lower and lower, until he kneeled in front of her. Helped by Aramis, he took her panties down softly and taking one leg in his hand, placed it up his shoulders, kissing the inside of her thighs until he reached her clitoris. Holding her thigh tightly in his hand, he licked her fully, enjoying the taste of her essence under his tongue.

In the meantime, Aramis rubbed her breast harder and quicker, pinching softly her nipples randomly between his fingers, somehow instinctly following Lancelot's rythm.

Anne was a mess of feeling, pleasure coming from all part of her. She started to rub Aramis' cock over his shorts, making him moan in her ear.

Her breath went deep and irregular and she pulled Lancelot's short hair stronger, in a silent but urgent plea to continue harder and faster. Which he obliged with enthusiasm. She turned her head to kiss Aramis behind, her hand on his cheek, her breath uneven and it was on Aramis' lips that she muffled the scream of the orgasm Lancelot gave to her.

 

Aramis carried her in his arms inside the house, Lancelot following his step. She was panting and curling herself in his strong arms.

He layed her down on the bed. They both stood beside the bed, unsure of what to do next. She smiled faintly and sat between them.

"Take off your shirts" she simply said.

And they did that. She followed the pattern of their muscles, one hand on each one's chest. It was like painting on the exact same canvas. Her hands went lower and unbutonned their shorts , slowly caressing their hips to slide them down. She did the same with their underwear. Here they were, both standing by the bed, heavy breathing, their stares burning her so deep inside. So much passion, and desire, it was overwhelming.

They were hard in front of her and she took one in her mouth while her hand was stroking the other's , and she changed position over time so she could go back and forth between them. Instinctly with the pleasure they felt, Aramis and Lancelot took each other's hand, as seeking for support . Anne, seeing that move, stopped what she was doing, stood up in front of them, and took both of their necks in her hands. Aramis and Lancelot looked at each other, like they would look at a mirror, Anne in front of them, stroking their hair gently. They slowly bent towards each other and sealed lips softly. Anne's breath went heavier: seeing them both kissing just inches from her was very exciting, even more than she could have dreamed of. She encouraged them by starting to lick their chests, her hands on their butts . Aramis opened Lancelot's lips with his tongue, moaning, asking eagerly for more, their arms held Anne tightly in front of them, their hands reaching for each other and clipping in one another.

 

Anne took one step backwards and layed on the bed, reaching for them with her hands. They lay next to her on the bed, Aramis in front and Lancelot at her back. They gripped each other tightly, not letting one inch of space between their naked bodies. Aramis was kissing her hard on the mouth, his hand caressing both Anne's and Lancelot's side, while Lancelot was gently rubbing his hips on Anne's skin, putting his hand on Aramis' hips as a cornerstone. Their legs were all entertwined, their screams and heavy sighs resonating in the bedroom. Aramis put his hand on her clit, rubbing the moist and hot spot between her legs.

"Aramis" she sighed, and she opened her legs a little more. Lancelot slid his own hand in between and put two of his fingers inside her, making her scream his name this time.

"Boys, more, please, more...." She was very close to her climax, focusing entirely on her sensations.

She couldn't wait any longer.

 

Anne put Aramis on his back and herself above him. When she felt him inside her it was like a revelation to her : she was waiting for that kind of feeling, that kind of passion all her life. All that happened was a mean to converged at that exact time and place.

"You are mine" she sighed in Spanish on Lancelot's lips. "Both of you"

"We are yours, and you are ours" they answered in the same breath. Lancelot was caressing their bodies, kissing Aramis and Anne back and forth, stroking himself strongly while watching them. He started sucking Anne's nipples and that's just what she needed to come again, even stronger this time.

 

Aramis very gently took her off his groin and placed her between them on the bed again. While she was recovering , her face all red, he held and kissed Lancelot harder above her, both stroking each other's hip in a hurry. A few minutes later, Anne started to caress herself while watching their foreplays. She bit her lips under the lovely sight of these two gorgeous men kissing each other, waves of pleasure coming under her own hand. Suddenly she felt Lancelot putting himself inside her spooning her while she was caressing herself. Eveything became a blur, Lancelot was moving inside her over and over again, deeper and faster, just like she wanted, she was kissing Aramis and stroking his groin hard and strong while he was holding Lancelot even more tightly to her back, helping him to go further in her at each move. They were lost in the sensation of hot, sweaty satin skins sliding against each other, tongues mixed and teasing each other, heavy breathes giving goosebumps against the hollow of their necks. They were all oblivious of everything else but the three of them moving against each other.

At the exact same moment they all screamed in unisson, overwhelmed by the powerful orgasm taking home in their bodies at the same time, their hands clenched on each other's back, fingernails scratching deeply the tender skin under the strength of their pleasure.

 

They just stayed laying like this for the rest of the night, caressing , whispering tender words until their eyes closed, exhausted . The picture of pure happiness and innocence; a shelter from all the bad memories and the uncertain future that was ahead of them .

 


End file.
